Buenos días
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Pero Genda no necesita explicaciones. Por eso todas las mañanas de sábados y domingos espera a que salga del trabajo, le acompaña a casa y duermen juntos hasta las dos de la tarde. Sin preguntas, ni miradas lastimeras ni oraciones clichés. Solo él, su olor a menta y los donuts de colores extravagantes. Para darle un poco de color al día."


**Disclaimer:** Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fan para fans, sin ánimo de lucro :p

 **Advertencia:** posible Ooc si no conoces mi headcanon de este par xD

* * *

Cuando sale de la discoteca, con el pelo recogido y la mochila colgada al hombro, hace tiempo que ha amanecido y una leve brisa le regala un escalofrío. Es domingo por la mañana y a Sakuma no deja de fascinarle lo mucho que pueden cambiar esos callejones repletos de bares y garitos en apenas unas horas. Las risas estridentes se sustituyen por el trinar de los pájaros, y las sirenas de policía por el sonido del viento de finales de octubre.

La fiesta ha terminado por hoy. La noche de locura del sábado da paso a la quietud típica de las mañana de domingo. Quedan unos pocos rezagados que todavía quieren seguir con la fiesta y otros que ni si quiera recuerdan cómo han acabado allí. Algunos se encojen de hombros y simplemente le dan un trago a la botella que tienen al lado. Mientras que otros se tambalean en busca de la parada de metro más cercana.

Camina despacio, esquivando los trozos de cristal, colillas, botellas medio vacías y condones que riegan la entrada de la discoteca. Por las noches siempre iluminan el cartel con el nombre del local y ponen luces de colores para llamar la atención de los borrachos de turno. E incluso a veces ponen a alguno de los empleados en la puerta a gritar la oferta del día (tres minis a 1349 yenes) y a alardear de ser la mejor discoteca del lugar. Con la mejor música y bebida que puedas encontrar por esos lares.

A la luz del día no es más que otro garito decadente con basura en el suelo y nombre ridículo.

Aun así Sakuma sabe que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a ello. Es otra faceta de la noche. Ver el cotarro desde fuera en vez de vivirlo. Es bastante entretenido. Problemático a veces, cansado siempre, pero entretenido a fin de cuentas. La fauna que se encuentra cada noche es digna de ver.

Se buscó este trabajo cuando a su hermana la despidieron del suyo. Las facturas comenzaron a acumularse, los gastos de la casa no hacían más que aumentar e incluso durante un par de días les cortaron la luz. Su hermana tuvo que pedir préstamos a gente que no conviene jugar con ellos y ahora están hasta el cuello de deudas. Con su trabajo en la cafetería del instituto no tenían ni para empezar, así que no tuvo más remedio que buscar un segundo empleo. Uno que no interfiriera ni con las clases ni con el entrenamiento de fútbol. Ni que le quitara demasiado tiempo para estudiar ni para sus pequeños ratos de ocio.

Llegó a la conclusión de que un trabajo nocturno era la mejor opción.

No fue difícil conseguir empleo en aquella discoteca. Siempre se necesita gente detrás de la barra. Trabaja los viernes y los sábados, de diez de la noche a siete de la mañana, poniendo copas a chavales borrachos como cubas, limpiando y recogiendo vasos de las mesas. Tiene una hora de descanso en la que se refugia en la trastienda y duerme con la cabeza apoyada en las botellas de Coca Cola. Aunque a veces, simplemente se queda sentado en las escaleras de fuera, con un termo de café caliente y una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

El salario no es que sea la gran cosa, pero es suficiente para salir del paso, hasta que su hermana encuentre un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Suspira. Sabe que podría ganar mucho más si trabajara en el local de en frente. Enrojece de solo pensarlo. Básicamente tendría que hacer lo mismo que en el local donde trabaja ahora. Pero sin camiseta. Y siendo cariñoso con los clientes. Y haciéndoles bailes privados. Y dejando que le toqueteen a cambio de unos pocos yenes.

Cierra el ojo con fuerza. Pensar en tener que llegar a eso le pone enfermo. Le da asco. Le aterra. Porque sabe, muy a su pesar, que si su situación económica no mejora tendrá que trabajar allí. Si su hermana no consigue trabajo pronto tendrá que quitarse la camiseta delante de cuatro babosos y permitir que le toquen donde quieran, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y sin emitir una sola queja.

Si la situación no cambia tendrá que dejar el instituto y ponerse a trabajar a tiempo completo. Igual que hizo su hermana cuando se quedaron solos y tuvo que hacerse cargo de él.

Y en verdad Sakuma no sabe que es lo que más le aterra.

Se despide del portero del garito y del chico extranjero que trabaja en el local de al lado vendiendo porciones de pizza, perritos calientes y palomitas a 134 yenes en las noches de fiesta. Esta vez no se acerca a desayunar los restos de pizza que han sobrado y se va directamente a casa. La noche ha sido agotadora y en lo único que puede pensar es en su cama. Chasca la lengua al recordar que no puede dormir durante mucho tiempo, porque en dos días tiene examen de biología y apenas ha estudiado. Además debe terminar el trabajo de literatura e ir a la reunión del equipo de futbol. Kageyama está preparando una nueva estrategia para el partido del viernes y todo debe salir perfecto.

Al menos la discoteca está a quince minutos de su casa.

Resignado, echa a andar. Cuando camina, Sakuma siempre va mirando al suelo, por ello no ve al chico castaño que le lleva observando desde que ha salido del local. Tan solo se da cuenta cuando empieza a escuchar unos pasos detrás de él, siguiéndole. Sus dedos vuelan al bolsillo del pantalón donde guarda una pequeña navaja, por si acaso, antes de darse la vuelta y encarar al posible agresor.

El agresor es alto, castaño, de penetrantes ojos azules y de arma tan solo porta una vaso de plástico y una caja con el logo del Dunkin' Donuts.

El agresor le sorprende con una beso en los labios y con un _buenos días, princesa._

Porque desde que vieron en su casa _La vida es bella_ , Genda no puede dejar de saludarle por las mañanas con ese _buenos días princesa_ , aun cuando le haya recriminado cientos de veces que no lo haga. Porque no es una princesa y mucho menos va a ser un buen día.

O quizás solo se lo prohíbe por el color que invade sus mejillas cada vez que le susurra esa cita, siempre con la sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

 _—_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _—_ Desayunar contigo. – Le pasa el vaso de plástico. Esta caliente y huele a chocolate. Inconscientemente se aferra al vaso con las dos manos. Se le han olvidado los guantes en casa y esa oleada de calor que le recorre las palmas de las manos, tanto que incluso llega a quemar, es un completo alivio. –No he conseguido los donuts en forma de calabaza, con eso de que Halloween es la semana que viene se han vendido como churros, pero tengo de mermelada de frambuesa, de coco y de canela con manzana. ¿Cuál quieres?

Le abre la caja y un aroma dulzón inunda sus fosas nasales. El olor a alcohol, a tabaco y vómito desaparece. Lo sustituye la frambuesa, el coco, la canela con manzana y Genda. Genda que huele a donut, a chocolate caliente y a menta. Siempre huele a menta. Ácido y refrescante.

Y es tremendamente adictivo.

Tanto que hasta llega a plantearse si no se tratará de algún tipo de droga o algo de eso. Porque está consiguiendo derribar sus barreras. Está haciendo que le tiemble el labio inferior y le escueza el ojo. Que sienta ganas de dejarse caer contra su pecho, esconder la cabeza en ese sensual hueco que hay entre el cuello y el hombro y no salir nunca de allí. De querer pedirle que le abrace y le diga que todo va a salir bien. De confesarle que odia trabajar en esa discoteca. Que las noches de fin de semana le encantaría pasarlas con él, tirados en el sofá de su casa viendo una peli mientras comen palomitas de colores. Que le da pánico tener que vender su cuerpo y su orgullo para conseguir el dinero que tanto necesita. Que las mañanas de domingo son un poco más alegres cuando él aparece delante del local, con chocolate caliente y donuts recién hechos, aún con las marcas de las sábanas en la cara y el cabello húmedo de la ducha. Que le necesita más que nunca y sin él no sabría cómo seguir adelante en esta etapa de mierda que está pasando.

Y casi lo hace. Casi lo suelta todo. Pero Genda no necesita explicaciones. No quiere explicaciones. Sabe exactamente lo que está pasando. Por eso todas las mañanas de sábados y domingos espera a que salga del trabajo, le acompaña a casa y duermen juntos hasta las dos de la tarde. Sin preguntas, ni miradas lastimeras ni oraciones clichés. Solo él, su olor a menta y los donuts de colores extravagantes.

Para darle un poco de color al día.

Por eso antes de que Sakuma diga nada, le besa. Muy despacio. Pasa la lengua por sus labios cortados por el frío, juguetea con los dientes, con el paladar y finalmente con su homónima. Entre beso y beso Sakuma le llama tonto, le mal mira y le dice que sabe a coco. Genda se ríe contra su boca.

 _—_ Es que me comí la mitad por el camino.

Y ambos saben que no es la primera vez que ocurre. Ni será la última.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** puuuf no subía fic desde...¿abril, marzo? Anda que no ha llovido desde entonces xD Tengo excusa, lo juro xD Universidad, exámenes finales, exámenes de recuperación, vacaciones...sep, unos meses muy ocupados xD

En verdad me apetecía muchísimo escribir sobre este par ^^ tengo como cinco fic empezados sobre ellos pero se me hacía complicadísimo retomarlos así que ale, uno nuevo, cortito y adorable (?) xD ¿Qué os ha parecido? :33 Es el resultado de una noche de fiesta y unas ganas tremendas de desayunar donuts cuquis xD

En fin, prometo que lo próximo que suba de ellos será un AU Post-Apocalíptico que llevo preparando desde mayo :33 espero que no tarde mucho en ver la luz...xD

Si os ha gustado o tenéis alguna sugerencia no dudéis en dejarlo en los review :D

Un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer! :33


End file.
